Shenanigans
by adrine R.227
Summary: Cortana has some fun before a mission debrief. What no good shenanigans will she get up to? I was bored, once again. Hope you like it!


I walked down the pixilated hall, and came to a com panel. It had a vacant chip in it, so I decided to project my hologram to its full, human height and walk down the hall like a normal human would. There was a whooshing sound as I went through. On the opposite wall of the com panel was a long window. It went down about 50 feet, according to my calculations. The stars and planets twinkeled in their black background, silently singing a thousand beautiful hymns.

At least that's what John told me they looked like last time we were working together. I never understood how humans could associate a thing with a feeling. Not being human myself didn't help at all. All I knew about emotions and feeling were the minimal amount Dr .Halsey had encrypted me with. And since Halsey herself didn't know that much to begin with, I was in for it. From sifting through John's memories I knew he had as little knowledge as me, although perhaps a bit more. He didn't know this, but I had read and looked through everything. Absolutely everything. Anything at all he remembered, learned, or imagined, I knew. Now all AI's and their partners are close, but I would have to say that our relationship surpassed all others in an almost stalker-like way. Creepy, but helpful.

John remembered his love for his mother. He was never that close with his dad, but loved him too. His father was a military man, just like John now. But he got to see even less of him due to his…early enrollment. But whenever he thought of his mother, a burning sensation goes through his head and his pulse picks up. There was no doubt in my mind that if given the choice, he would drop-out just for her.

I shook myself out of my revere, and looked down the hall to make sure nobody had seen me. Of course I would have been alerted of who they were and all of their stats the moment they chose to set foot in a 100 meter radius of me, but I was still paranoid. I straightened out myself and continued walking. John would not be happy if I were late again to one of his debriefings. Ugh, for being such an understanding kid, he sure gets impatient at times. He especially gets impatient after he wakes up from cryo-sleep. And this was one of those times. I hurriedly walked down the hall and turned left, and then a right, so that I was facing the same direction I was while in the window-hall.

Walking around the corner, I immediately stepped back behind the wall. Two marines guarding the door were my source of trouble. I really did not like it when people other than commanding officers and John saw me as my AI self. Being a computer program, I had perfect proportions, so the inquisitive stares from the knuckle-headed army grunts were certainly not welcome. I quickly changed my appearance to a frumpy, female marine, and rounded the corner. When I got to the door I asked for entry, but the marines refused.

"Sorry ma'am but unless you have clearance, you can't enter." The taller and leaner of the two stated. I glanced at the other one, who foiled the first, hoping he could convince his friend here to let me by without any commotion. No such luck.

"Protocol." Was all he said, as if that explained everything. I sighed.

"You either need an officer's approval and clearance, or your own." Mr. Skinny said superiorly. So fine, it was going to go this way. Now I could easily produce a fake I.D. that could pass even another AI's scrutiny, but I decided to have a little fun first, and see if these marines were as upright as they acted.

I pretended to fish around in my pocket and pulled out some green slips of paper.

"Okay, well, I might have few commanders who could get me clearance." I handed them each five, 50 dollar bills. Their eyes widened at the sight of the cash. Mr. Skinny looked like there was a battle going on inside his head on whether he should take the money or not. Must be fresh meat if he was this loyal.

Mr. Paunchy, on the other hand, looked convinced and had already stuck his hand out to accept the money. This guy was experienced. Money was scarce because of the war. And no one was all for the UNSC anymore. The only thing that really held us together was loyalty to humanity. A common enemy. And the bullets that the UNSC provided.

Mr. Skinny was entirely flabbergasted. He looked from the money, to me, money, Mr. Paunchy, and me again. I smirked under my helmet .This kid was stupid. And he was either gonna get smart or die.

"Well you gonna take the money or not, I ain't got all day!" My voice was gruff and it sounded weird to me. Finally resolve washed over his face and he shrugged, taking the money.

"Have a good day ma'am." Mr. Paunchy said to me, nodding. I let the door close completely and made sure I heard the ruffle of the marines putting the dough in their pockets before I snapped my fingers and let the illusion fall. I was back to myself and the money was back to its many original holographic pixels.

"Heh heh, well that was fun." I said to myself and interfaced with a com panel on the right wall and into the high-security room behind it that held my Spartan partner and our informant.


End file.
